A Strange Little Story
by Sadie Elric
Summary: I don't know why I'm putting this up. It is a completely random story I made a Looooooong time ago. If anyone wants me to finish it, I can.


A Strange Little Story I Came Up with on an Airplane

Disclaimer- Me no own FMA

A/N- "I'm bored so I'm writing whatever I feel like. Right now I'm in a Southwest airplane headed from Salt Lake City, Utah to Texas. It's a 4 hour flight so I have plenty of time to do anything. Next page will be random stories I wrote out of boredom." This is what I wrote as an opener for my small notebook story. I believe I wrote this last year and I've matured a lot since then. I hope you enjoy this silly little story anyways.

I know when your reach a certain age, you realize there is no such thing as "magic". That age is typically around 10-13. Well, somehow I started to believe again after March 18, 2006. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started on the return trip from skiing in Utah. I was completely and utterly bored. I was sitting in a Southwest airplane coming home from Spring Break. I had read all my books so I had nothing to do. Luckily, I wore myself out skiing all week so I decided to take a nap. The rumble of the engines and the slight jostles of the air currents lured me into sleep. Then the unbelievable happened.

I woke up to the strangest sentence I had ever heard. Someone on the airplane shouted, "You think I'm so small I could rule the mushroom people?!? I'm not that short you idiot!" Followed by a more childish voice saying, "Big brother, can't you relax? He didn't say all that." By now I was wide awake. I sat up and looked around. I hate it when people say corny phrases but now was an appropriate time to say "looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore." I was no longer sitting in my comfortable airplane seat. I was sitting in a train seat on an old coal locomotive. I rubbed my eyes a couple of times but the scene didn't go away. I figured it must be a dream but that didn't make much sense because in dreams, you never think logically. I decided to put that thought out of my mind and look around for the person who had woke me up.

The train car was completely empty except for four people. The first was a conductor with his blue uniform collecting tickets. I hoped he hadn't noticed me because I certainly didn't have a ticket. Next to him, standing on a seat was a 15 year old boy being restrained by a large suit of armor. The boy had long, yellow bangs and a braid in the back. His eyes were the color of golden honey. He was wearing a red trench coat with an emblem on it, over a long-sleeved black shirt with white trim. The emblem on the coat appeared to be a snake curled over a cross with wings and a crown above it. The boy was also rather short.

The suit of armor restraining the boy (whom I guessed had shouted the "short" comment) was huge with a helmet with a plume of long horse hair. The eye slits in the armor had what looked like red rubies glowing in them.

The fourth person who was sitting with them appeared to be trying not to laugh. She wasn't doing a very good job of stopping herself. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a black skirt. Most of her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail except for two pieces that hung by the sides of her face. She also had bangs that went to her eyebrows. Her eyes were bright blue. I really knew I was dreaming now because I recognized these people form TV.

FullMetal Alchemist has been my favorite anime for quite awhile now. It is a story about two brothers trying to find the philosopher's stone and stop the seven homunculi who personify the seven deadly sins. The boy was a state alchemist named Edward Elric and the armor was his little brother, Alphonse Elric. Alphonse, or Al, was only a soul attached to the armor. The girl was their childhood friend named Winry Rockbell. I had obviously fallen into a coma and my imagination was going wild. Although, deep inside of me I hoped it was real. I always wanted to meet the FMA characters and go on an adventure, even though it wasn't possible. No matter if I was in a coma, I was going to enjoy myself!

Since my analyzing of the situation had taken the better part of 5 minutes, Ed had calmed down and the conductor had left. I decided to make my move. I got up and walked over to Ed. I couldn't help myself. I poked him, just to check if he was real. I ended up touching his right arm which is auto-mail, a metal prosthetic. I felt the cold metal underneath the cloth.

Ed turned around with a surprised face. He must have thought they were the only ones on the train car. I couldn't believe it and started to faint. Edward caught me and sat me next to Winry and across from him and Al.

When I regained my voice, I said, "I can't believe this is real!" Ed looked at Al quizzically and said to me "So, uh, who are you anyway? And why did you poke me?" I replied, "Well, I really don't know how to explain it but I never got on this train. I was on an airplane to Texas when I fell asleep and woke up here. And in my world, FullMetal Alchemist is my favorite show. So in a way, I already know all of you." To prove it, I pointed to each of them and said their names plus a short description. When I got to Ed, I mentioned the "height problem" and Al had to hold him down again.

At the end of my explanation, everyone was staring at me with open mouths. I could hardly blame them. I must have seemed like an alien. Finally Ed said, "Well, I'm sure not surprised that there are other worlds out there but I am surprised that our lives in your world are a show. Anyways, since you are obviously lost here, why don't you travel with us?"

I almost fainted again. My wish was coming true. Rather quickly I replied, "Of course I would LOVE to go with you guys!!!" "Alright! We're headed to Central to turn in a quick report to Mustang." Al said. At the mention of Mustang, Ed cringed. "Sweet", I replied. And so I began my journey with the coolest people in the world.


End file.
